Ptolemeusz VII Neos Filopator
thumb|Przypuszczalna moneta Ptolemeusza VII Neos FilopatoraPtolemeusz (z grecko-macedońskiego Πτολεμαῖος; translit: Ptolemaîos) (egip. Ptwlmis) Neos Filopator (z gr. Νεος Φιλοπατωρ; translit: Neos Philopator) - siódmyNumerowanie panujących królów ptolemejskich jest anachroniczne - za ich życia poszczególnych władców oznaczano jedynie przydomkiem i tytulaturą. W przypadku następców Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa jest to o tyle trudne, że późniejsi Ptolemeusze często tracili i na nowo odzyskiwali tron oraz dzielili się władzą z rodzeństwem. i enigmatyczny władca hellenistycznego Egiptu z grecko-macedońskiej dynastii Ptolemeuszów (Lagidów) panujący przez dwa lub trzy miesiące od lipca do sierpnia lub września 145 p.n.e. wspólnie z matką Kleopatrą II. Poprzednikiem Ptolemeusza VII Neosa Filopatora był jego ojciec Ptolemeusz VI Filometor, a jego następcą został jego wuj, a zarazem morderca - Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon. Analogicznie, jak wcześniejsi i późniejsi męscy królowie-faraonowie Egiptu z dynastii Ptolemeuszów (Lagidów) nosił królewskie imię Ptolemeusz (Ptolemaîos). Tytulatura [[Plik:Ptolemeusz_Neos_Filopator.gif|thumb|center|pA nTr Hwnw mri-it.f pa neczeru hunu meri itef]] *Imię horusowe: ... *Imię nebti: ... *Złoty Horus: ... *Prenomen: ... *Nomen: ptwlmis *Dodatkowe, szóste imię wprowadzone w czasach ptolemejskich: pA nTr Hwnw mri-it.f Greccy i greckojęzyczni poddani znali go, jako Φιλομητωρ Νεος Φιλοπατωρ; translit. Ptolemaîos Neos Philopator (pol. Ptolemeusz Neos Filopator) Życiorys ''Dowiedź się więcej: Ptolemeusz VI Filometor thumb|Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon - stryj i morderca, a zarazem następca Ptolemeusza VII Neos FilopatoraPtolemeusz VII Neos Filopator przyszedł na świat w 160 roku p.n.e, jako syn faraona/króla Egiptu Ptolemeusza VI Filometora i jego siostry - małżonki Kleopatry II. Miał on jednego, starszego brata rodzonego - Ptolemeusza Eupatora (ur. 165/166 p.n.e) oraz dwie rodzone siostry: starszą Kleopatrę Teę (ur. 164 p.n.e) i młodszą Kleopatrę III (ur. 160 p.n.e). Jego starszy brat - Eupator zmarł na Cyprze w 152 p.n.e w wyniku zarazy pustoszącej wówczas Egipt czyniąc go naturalnym dziedzicem swego ojca, który prawdopodobnie w 147 p.n.e uczynił go nawet koregentem. Jego starsza siostra poślubiła najpierw w 150 p.n.e Aleksandra Balasa - uzurpatora na tronie Syrii, a następnie - za namową ojca - prawowitego króla z dynastii Seleucydów - Demetriusza II Nikatora w 147 p.n.e. Tymczasem Kleopatra III najwidoczniej została zaręczona ze swymi wujem na znak ugody ugody Ptolemeusza VI i Ptolemeusza VIII Euergetesa II. Ptolemeusz VI Filometor zginął w lipcu 145 p.n.e na wskutek upadku z konia podczas konfliktu dynastycznego w Syrii, w który się zaangażował. Gdy wieści o jego tragicznej śmierci dotarły do Aleksandrii władzę odziedziczył jedyny żyjący syn Filometora - Ptolemeusz VII Neos, ale w związku z tym, że miał wówczas jedynie 15 lat regencje w jego imieniu pełniła matka Kleopatra II. Te współrządy nie trwały jednak długo, gdyż już w sierpniu lub we wrześniu tego samego roku do Egiptu został zaproszony przez opozycjonistów kontrolujący wcześniej Cyrenajkę stryj Filopatora - Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II zwanych Fyskonem ("Brzuchaczem"), który poślubił wdowę po bracie zostając tym samym nowym królem, a Neosa Filopatora - dopatrując się w nim przyszłego rywala - nakazał zamordować wraz z jego stronnikami niedługo potem. Miał wtedy 15, ewentualnie 16 lat. Ciekawostki *Ciekawostką może być fakt, że był wraz z Ptolemeuszem XII Neos Dionizosem (ojcem słynnej Kleopatry VII) jednym z dwóch monarchów z całej dynastii noszący podwójny przydomek. Pierwszy człon "Neos" oznacza po grecku "mniejszy" lub "młodszy" natomiast drugi "Filopator" tłumaczy się na "Miłujący/kochający swego ojca". Przydomek ten miał charakter rodowo-dziedziczny i odnosił się do jego pradziadka - Ptolemeusza IV Filopatora. *Obecnie kwestionuje się jego numerowanie w dynastii biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy ''de facto nie rządził samodzielnie. *Według odmiennej opinii badawczej Ptolemeusz Neos Filopator był tak naprawdę identyczny z Ptolemeuszem Memfitesem, synem Ptolemeusza VIII Euergetesa II Fyskona i Kleopatry II zamordowanym przez ojca. Przypisy Źródła *Egipt: Okres Ptolemejski / XXXI dynastia *Egipt Starożytny - Ptolemeusze (Lagidzi) - narmer.pl *Ptolemy VII Neos Philopator | king of Egypt | Britannica.com *Ptolemy VII Neos Philopator - Virtual Religion Network *Ptolemy VII. Neos Philopator - Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Władcy Egiptu Kategoria:Władcy hellenistyczni Kategoria:Ptolemeusze Kategoria:II wiek p.n.e